The Paper Trail of Fire
by Hiredzombie
Summary: ... The paper trail is that which is burned... that which is lost... and that which has happened. Actuallity or not... who really cares? Contains slight yaoi suggestve I LOVE YOU BILL


The Paper Trail of Fire:

The dust settled... the wired fences surrounded me. I step from the vehicle... hoping for salvation All that I see is misery and contempt. The broken shelters the decimated HQ... and the broken spirit of those left. My home destroyed, my family gone, this was my salvation. The religious leaders prayed and preached; only those who surrounded the monument were happy, at least a form of it. The monument was for none other than Chicago Ted. It was extremely simple stone tablet wit the words Chicago Ted engraved on it. An old man sat next to it, he was smoking a cigarette. "I've seen him before... at the mall," I thought to myself as I quietly approached him. "Are you... are you Chicago Ted?" I asked with a sheepish tone.

"No," he said in a loud, booming voice. "I'm Bill,"

"Even better" I said as I shook his hand with an awkward grin - He looked at me confused.

"Why are talking to me?" He asked solemnly.

"Because you're the greatest zombie killer ever! You're made Mercy Hospital a safe zone, you saved John and Amanda, freed the slaves at the airport, and helped build the concrete walls at Allegory!" I blurted loudly and somewhat rudely. "You are really Chicago Ted, aren't you? You have to be! I swear it!"

"No... I'm not, I

"I'm no Chicago Ted... why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because! Because there's no hope, except those who are immune. They can stop them, they are strong, they are brave,"

"No we're not. We are just the lucky few, I just wanted to live, I found some help and got out. End of Story!"

"Have you wanted to hope? Have you wanted to fight back?"

"Son... people want a lot of things..."

We sat there, at that wretched monument, I only wanted some hope, He could help, this famous survivor, he didn't hope. I just wanted hope. "To bad... no hope... no survival... no end in sight... you can't help." I murmured.

"You think I did everything by myself? I had help from my frie... never mind."

"What? I thought you did everything by yourself!"

"No... I wouldn't have made it 5 minutes without help."

"Who helped you?"

"3 people... 3 people who just wanted out."

"What happened to them?"

"They're here... some where. Trying to make life better."

"Why don't you help them?"

"No point. We wait here till we die. Those things will never quit!"

"Do you mind telling me what really happened? All I hear is rumors."

"I'll tell you the just... and no more."

"Fine by me."

"When we finished saving the hospital we were saved by a helicopter pilot. On the way to a safe haven a... thing threw a huge boulder at the helicopter. We all made it safely but the pilot did not. After we made it to the next safe zone we found a couple with a boat. They agreed to keep us safe if we protected them. We agreed. Everything was fine until the zombies learned they could walk to the boat during low tide, seeing as we weren't far out in see incase anything happened. We escaped but the couple had to sacrifice themselves so we could make it ashore... I... I need a break," The old man got up, teary eyed, lit another cigarette and walked ff somewhere in the camp. I stated at his footprints. "What really happened there?" I thought to myself.

2 days past without a word of the past. We said hello, I said hello. No more of the past was uttered. I sat in my broken down shack, waiting for some sort of hope. Waiting is what everybody did, just waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting...

I saw him one day, smoking his last cigarette b a tree. "Bill" I pondered.

"What do you want?" he asked with a commanding voice.

"Are you going to tell me the rest of the story?

"No,"

"Why not?!"

"Because everything I said, everything you heard was wrong. No one wants to hear my tale, no one wants the truth."

"So then what about the 3 people who were with you?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing... Unless of course..."

"What's wrong?"

"One of them is a tall biker. I hate him, but you have to survive some how. Another on is a young girl, just started college. The third one is a dark man, I think he was a tech VP or something," The old man mumbled.

"Was that so bad?"

"Don't get smart with me!" he said as he stormed off. His boots left an imprint on the soft earth. "Is that what everything has come to? Soft earth?" I asked myself as I stood starring off in the distance. To bad all I saw was a wired fence built in a fashion where no one could climb it. I'm not sure if it was meant to keep them out... or us in.

-1 Month Later-

I've seen no sort of change. That man just sits there smoking an empty cigarette. Our situation is none the better. Everyday we just sit and wait. The military Sais soon, but I know they lie. I know we just stay here. We are fine on supplies. The military took over a water distillation plant that just happened to be near a farm. If our population doesn't grow, we could b here forever. If only they would let us do something! All we can do is wait and wait, with no hope, no cure, there was a problem here. We couldn't keep this going. Safe as we maybe, this wasn't life. This... this was nothingness. "Hey, kid... comes over here." Bill shouted across the compound. I walked over to him. "You want out of here?"

"Yes and no..."

"Yes and no?"

"I'm tired of just sitting here, but I don't wanna go out there with them. Plus were'd we go?"

"Oh is that so! You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"That you're immune!"

"What?"

"The disease is airborne. If you weren't immune that was it. Unless you have the cure,"

"Wait... what, there's a cure?"

"Shoo, not so loud, let's not alert any of them,"

"Why don't they use it to save everyone?"

"Because they made the disease themselves. They couldn't take everything that was happening. They made a disease that only a few were immune to,"

"So what you're telling me is that this is all a conspiracy?!"

"Naw I'm just messing with you, we're all gonna die," I stared at him blankly. All I could do was stare. This man actually did that. "Hey that's messed!"

"Ya it is," We heard screaming and gun shots in the background. Survivors were running towards us.

"Are you ready to fight?" Bill questioned.

"Don't have much a choice now do I?" I replied. He threw me a pistol that was hidden in his burette. He then pulled out an assault rifle from his jacket. "Shoot em in the head" he whispered as they surrounded us. I closed my eyes... took a deep breath, and yelled as I emptied the first clip. "To bad the potato chip bad is empty..." I whispered.

I woke t the rising of the sun. "Great... he's gone," I thought. Looking around I saw the devastation. I saw the left over survivors. The compound will be rebuilt, the error will be corrected. That man was important to us. Chicago Bill was our last hope... and our last hope died in the paper trail


End file.
